kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Letternode
The are a series of 26 devices which grant their users power over all things imaginable. They are used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Aiz. Overview The Letternodes come from Shangri-La, an alternate world which has power over the normal world, and are the condensed manifestations of people's whims and desires. These can either be generalized desires or specific (ex. the desire to alter or change things, or the want of nuclear power). Having two or more Letternodes allows a user to transform into a Rider through the use of the Divine Driver, though even a single Letternode gives a user powers reaching beyond that of an average human. Through the collection of all 26 Letternodes, their user will be granted a wish that they can use for any purpose. The Letternodes are divided into two categories: A through M are Major Letternodes while N through Z are Minor Letternodes. This is to denote the limit of Riders capable of participating in the Wish of Shangri-La. In order to transform into a Rider, one must have two Major and Minor Letternodes which have high affinity towards each other before being able to use any combination of Letternodes (ex. one must use Alter and Zen first in order to use any other Letternode with Alter). The Beasts are a byproduct of the Letternodes, being literally powered of them. In order to obtain their Letternode, a human with another Letternode or a Rider must defeat them. Design A Letternode is comprised of the following parts: *'Node Activator' - The Letternode's activation button, located behind the Facewheel. Pressing it by itself allows the user to utilize the Letternode's specific powers. In conjunction with the activation of another Letternode, it summons the Divine Driver and allows the user to transform. *'Facewheel' - The face of the Letternode, which displays the letter it belongs to (ex. the Alter Letternode has the letter A on its Facewheel). It is separated from the rest of the Letternode body by the Radiant Ribbon, allowing it to twist left or right. By itself, the twisting of the Facewheel does nothing; only when in the Divine Driver do these actions active something. By twisting to the lefthand side, a Rider can summon either their Rider-specific weapon or an attachment for their weapon. By twisting the Facewheel to the righthand side, a Rider can activate the Letternode's specific powers, as the Node Activator is inaccessible while in the Divine Driver. *'Radiant Ribbon' - A thin fogged translucent strip separating the Facewheel from the main body of the Letternode. When two Letternodes have been inserted into a Divine Driver, the Ribbon sparks before shooting out an iridescent burst of light out in order to envelop the user and transform them into a Rider. *'Main Body' - The rest of the solid parts on a Letternode. All Letternodes are colored in a semi-transparent white which shifts through all colors in the visible spectrum before lighting up in the color of the specific Letternode upon activation. Made of a large disc with a smaller disc on the back which the Node Activator on top is made to fit the curve of. *'Energy Ports' - A series of six black holes around the back of the Letternode which have buttons inside. Arms along the Divine Driver's rails plug into these ports in order to interact with the Letternode. List of Letternodes - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - }} : Allows a user to change anything they please within reason. When placed in the Divine Driver's first slot, allows the user to transform into Kamen Rider Aiz in conjunction with any other Letternodes. Has a high affinity with the Zen Letternode. Currently in the possession of Daigo Imakura. Due to its position as the A Letternode, it can utilize the other 25 Letternodes for a max of 25 possible forms. - Base= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - }} : Unlike the other 25 Letternodes, Base doesn't have its own separate power outside of being used for transforming into Kamen Rider Byland when placed in the Divine Driver's first slot. Also unlike the other Letternodes, while Base does have a base form, many elements of its appearances can be drastically changed when using any of the other Letternodes, while the average base form retains a focus on the primary Letternode with the secondary Letternodes only providing a wear that goes over the base. Finally, it also doesn't have a high affinity with any of the other Letternodes. Currently in the possession of Amara. Base, as a Primary Letternode, is able to create up to 24 forms with every Letternode from Cross to Zen. - Cross= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - }} : Allows a user to join two objects or locations together temporarily. Exceptions include living beings and other Letternodes. When placed in the Divine Driver's first slot, allows the user to transform into Kamen Rider Crossroad in conjunction with any other lower ranked Letternodes. Has a high affinity with the X-ray Letternode. Currently in the possession of Ryoga Akihito. As a primary Letternode, Cross can create 23 different forms with all Letternodes set after it in the alphabetical list. - Drop= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - }} : Allows a user to cause any object to fall to the ground and break, no matter the circumstance. Living beings and other Letternodes are exceptions to the breaking rule. When placed in the Divine Driver's first slot, allows the user to transform into Kamen Rider Downer in conjunction with any other lower ranked Letternode. Has a high affinity with the Wonder Letternode. Currently in the possession of Hohran Kagi. As a primary Letternode, Drop can create 22 different forms with all Letternodes set after it in the alphabetical list. - Evolve= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - }} : Accelerates the rate at which things age, which can be stopped at any point by the user. Sentient beings and other Letternodes are unaffected by Evolve's power. When slotted into the Divine Driver's first slot, transform the user into Kamen Rider Evermore in conjunction with the other lower ranked Letternodes after it. Has a high affinity with the Vestige Letternode. Currently in the possession of Yuu Hanamura. As a primary Letternode, Evolve can create 21 different forms with all Letternodes set after it in the alphabetical list. - Fusion= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - }} : Allows a user to permanently mix two or more objects together, which cannot be undone unless through the use of another Letternode. Cannot be used upon sentient beings or other Letternodes. When slotted into the Divine Driver's first slot, transform the user into Kamen Rider Faust in conjunction with the other lower ranked Letternodes after it. Has a high affinity with the Under Letternode. As a primary Letternode, Faust can create 20 different forms with all Letternodes set after it in the alphabetical list. - Gilded=TBA - Hinged=TBA - Intersect= - Jade=TBA - Kai=TBA - Loop=TBA - Max=TBA }} - Minor Letternodes= - Over=TBA - Power= - Quartz=TBA - Rule=TBA - Strange= - Trap= - Under= - Vestige= - Wonder= - X-ray= - Yume= - Zen= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - }} : Places the user in a state of absolute peace and tranquility, or allows the user to put someone else in the same state. When placed in the Divine Driver's second slot, activates the transformation (in conjunction with the Letternode in the first slot). It also completes the base form provided by the Primary Letternode with its Zen Armor, adding minimal white and grey armoring on the arms and chest, along with short coat ends that run under the Divine Driver and its strap. Has high affinity with the Alter Letternode. Currently in the possession of Daigo Imakura. Due to its position as the Z Letternode, it is unable to be used as a Primary Letternode in a transformation as it has no Letternode below it that can act as its Secondary Letternode. }}}}}} Notes Category:Kamen Rider Aiz Category:Collectible Devices